The Things He Carried
by RoxasIsReal13
Summary: Matthew has always kept to himself; especially during G8 meetings. However deciding to indulge his love of hockey alongside the most unstable country in the room may not have been the best idea ...
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! My first fanfic ever, despite lurking about and reading for years, XD. I'm extremely preoccupied with getting ready with my first year of college (doing scholarships, trying to find a job before September) but if this receives any decent amount of approval, I just might continue. I was getting tired of not contributing and I decided to begin with the small but devoted fandom of Hetalia!

* * *

The Things He Carried

* * *

Matthew took a deep breath, attempting to stifle the immense irritation he was experiencing at the moment. It seemed as though it was his lot in life to forever be ignored. The day had begun relatively pleasant; what with the knowledge that his currency was finally beginning to reach some semblance of stability, he had expected only improvement.

'_When will I learn I'm much too optimistic?'_ He thought mournfully. His hands fretfully squeezed his life long companions' white fur.

"Who?" The bear questioned, tilting his head up.

"Canada," Matthew answered with an indulgent chuckle.

Kumajirou snuffled uncaringly, returning to his perch upon his master's lap, burrowing deeper beneath his stomach.

The blond sighed, observing the goings on before him, idly patting Kumagurou's pelt. Germany was quietly playing Go with Japan, Italy once again doling out pasta to all the members of the G8 Summit, (_'Except Me'_, Matthew thought exasperatedly) Alfred was gesturing wildly, ignoring Arthur's heated protests, Francis attempting to goad Greece into actually waking up – wait, where was Russia? Cuba and Switzerland has taken their leave the moment the meeting had ended; those who remained of the G8 simply had nothing better to do.

"Kolkolkolkol…" Matthew heard uttered softly. He whipped his head around, wincing at the whiplash, but persistently examining the location of the laughter in question. The Russian's attention appeared to be consumed on a game console and TV in the corner of the room.

'_Why do we even have games in such in an important – Never mind, I'm better off not knowing most likely…'_

"Ah! Comrade Matvey! Will you not join me?!" Ivan called, not even looking in the Canadian's direction.

_'Eek! How did he even know I was looking his way?!' _ Canada moaned lowly.

Moving hesitantly closer, Matthew viewed that the console was in fact untouched, what was playing on TV was a hockey game. He brightened, he had made sure to program his TV to record it while he was out, expecting the meeting to drag on, but I appeared he could watch it live.

Grabbing a chair, he hastily sat down, not noticing the other countries interested looks.

* * *

"…Take that, _c'est vache_ Russia!! Mon _gens _are unbeatable." The usually timid Country gloated.

"нет, the game is still on, Comrade." The Russian corrected with a toothy smirk, he paused, "Perhaps a wager…?"

"You name _it mon ami_, I have no doubt my team will come through!" Matthew replied, unheeding the excited air hanging over Ivan's visage.

"Отлично превосходное." He murmured, lacing his finger together, beneath his chin.

* * *

"_Tant pis!" _Matthew shrieked, watching the Russian hockey team win in the last fifteen seconds of the game. He turned slowly towards Ivan, instantly backing away from his triumphant smile…

TBC…

The title is based on a gem of a book called The Things They Carried by Tim O'Brien. If you have time, actually even if you don't, make time to read it.

TRANSLATIONS:

_C'est vache! = You suck (at least according to my Honors French IV Teacher XP) _

_Gens = people_

Нет = no

_mon ami = my friend_

Отлично превосходное = excellent

_Tant pis = What the hell (at least according to Google, my French teacher refuses to teach us anything remotely resembling an expletive, sucks is the closest my class got XD) _

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to the following people!

Mayurei 13 (Special thanks for pointing out my translation error!! If you'd like, I'd like to write you a drabble. If interested, please leave your requested pairing and prompt!! )

We Have Hearts (This chappie is dedicated to you, Sunshine! *kisses*)

thefullygirlalchemist

Reye-chan dA

chrono-contract

purplekitsune-chan

Also, thanks to those who faved…. But didn't review. :D Their were a lot of you!!!

To those who DO review, if you want to drop a pairing and prompt in your review, I'll be happy to write 'em!

So ends this author's note!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

It Was a Heavy Burden Indeed….

* * *

"Oh Matt, you are a frigging idiot!" Canada whispered to himself, in the darkest, farthest room he could find in the embassy building.

He was ashamed at his behavior; he was a strong and mighty country, why was he cowering instead of fulfilling his end of the bargain?

'_But I am_,' He realized with a shaky yet proud smile, '_It's just the mere thought of--_' He broke off with a shudder. Mentally preparing himself, he got up and made his way down to the meeting room he had been in only an hour earlier….

* * *

"Matvey…. I won." Russia smiled happily.

"Yes-" A pale blond answered, "You did, Ivan. A promise is a promise. What do you want?"

"Well Comrade, we have enjoyed a prosperous relationship, have we not? For years we have maintained both embassies and honorary consulates on each other's land."

"Ivan, we celebrated the sixty fifth anniversary of the establishment of our diplomatic relations only three years ago, of course I'm aware of our history." Matt stated.

"Even our leaders enjoy a close friendship." Russia continued beaming, pleased at the blond's memory.

"…Ivan, get on with it…"

"Терпение, my friend. However, if you insist, I will 'get to the point' as you say. I wish to become one with you."

A pause, than-

"WHAT?!" Was screamed by America, England and France.

"You goddamn Commie! Like hell I'll let you corrupt my bro! It's bad enough that he has free healthcare!"

"Ridiculous! The mere thought of turning my former colony over to you-!" Arthur screeched.

"_Mon pauvre bébé_! _Non, non_! Papa will not stand for this!" Flamboyant as ever, Francis squashed Matthew to his chest.

Wiggling free, Matthew spoke sharply, "First of all, Alfred, your leader _just_ passed national healthcare too! Secondly, Arthur, you barely know I'm alive most days and I declared myself independent from you years ago, so you lost any right to call me yours a long time ago." He whirled back to France. Seeing the expectant, painful glance he was being sent, he stopped and resumed more quietly -"Papa, you can not interfere."

"Perhaps you all misunderstood?" Russia ventured, "I do not wish to take over Canada's land."

Everyone stopped at once, even Italy who had been eating his chicken alfredo alongside Germany and Japan, while watching the show taking place before him. Arthur and Alfred turned back with surprised looks, though the shame had not yet left their faces at Matthew's words.

"I wish to court Matvey properly, and eventually if he will have me, I would like him to marry me." A leer, "So you see, in a way I _do_ want him to become one with me, but I do not need his lands. I will leave my драгоценный his people and domain. I want only him."

* * *

Soon after hearing these words Matthew quietly excused himself so he could hyperventilate in the most remote place he could find. After getting a hold of himself he reentered the room, mustering all his courage, he brushed off the dust on his dark green Vancouver sweater.

Looking up as Ivan's form towering over his own, he attempted to say as nonchalantly as possible, "One of the movies I've been waiting all year for is premiering tomorrow. Pick me up at seven." With that, he swept back out of the room, not seeing the disbelieving glances from all the other countries and Ivan's victorious grin.

* * *

~Translations~

Терпение = patience

_Mon pauvre bébé = _my poor baby

Драгоценный = precious

* * *

Remember, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the following:

neonwriter723 (Thanks, I try!)

wednesday1990 (3)

chrono-contract (Ahh, he'll enjoy it… eventually!)

Ranchdressing (Yes he will! But he's Canadian, and those folks are anything but weak! He can handle it!)

Reye-chan dA (You're a sweetheart! And yep, the idea of marriage between those two fills me with warmth and sparkles!)

RedHatMeg (Thanks, I tried my best to keep them in character!)

fan girl 666 (Aww, *huggles*)

loving4tomorrow (Your drabble is up on my drabble collection! Check my profile for it!)

Cherry Dragon (Thanks for reviewing~! And yep, it was intentional! XD I knew it'd get someone's attention!)

kittyhumaniod (*tears up*.. I'm happy you think so!)

dark-Yuuki-sama (…did you read my mind?....cause a scene like that is totally in the works!)

Kirazu Haruka (YES MA'AM!)

darkduchess1 (Love ya too!)

natcat5 (Right?! He's not just a part of Sora, he's real I say, real!)

And thanks for the favs like always! But remember, reviews will make me write more! And those kind enough to review can request drabbles for my fic collection!!

Anyways, here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

Avatar?

Matthew laughed amused at himself, _'Am I really that torn over what to wear?_' He mused to himself, looking into his expansive closet.

* * *

He had gotten home at a reasonable time, watching a hockey marathon in an attempt to temporarily forget what he had gotten himself into. After yelling himself hoarse and drowning his sorrows in maple syrup straight out of the bottle, he had collapsed on his bed in a sugar induced coma.

Waking up the next morning, he had had an early meeting with his boss, and then went to go visit his favorite local diner.

After eating Ernie's unbelievably fantastic toutins and tear inducing nanaimo bars with a cup of Tim Horton's (Ha! Take that Alfred, we've expanded to your beloved NYC!) he cackled. The regulars, used to his antics, continued drinking their life giving brew, the newbies gave him a wide stretch.

After leaving more than enough money to cover his bill (Ernie had learned to accept with a tired, yet fond glare) he went back home and proceeded to get ready.

He had taken a long, steamy shower; vigorously washing his hair with mint shampoo. After using all his hot water, he emerged from the bathroom clad in his red towel, water dripping from his hair.

Which was how he now found himself standing blankly in front of his multitude of clothes. "Whatever, I'm going to a movie, not a ball!" He said aloud, as if to enforce his words.

Grabbing a pair of black jeans, he slipped them on to his legs, disregarding a belt to allow them to hang somewhat lowly off his hips. He put on a pair of black Converse Star Players, and a button up long sleeved white shirt, with a lightning bolt along the side.

He carelessly dried his hair with his towel, and ran his fingers through it. A slight spray of Axe's Vice and he considered himself ready to go.

He grabbed his wallet from the top of his bureau along with his Droid and was descending the steps from the second floor to his living room, when he heard his door bell ring.

'_Right on time_.' He chuckled, glancing at the grandfather clock near the foot of the stairs.

Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Ivan stood beaming, hands holding out a lovely bouquet of yellow tulips. He was dressed in a pair of black casual slacks, a form fitting dark blue turtleneck and his ever present white scarf.

Matthew laughed delightedly, "They're beautiful, Ivan! And they're my favorite too!"

Ivan grinned smugly, "I know."

Matthew attempted to stop the shiver that went down his spine at the Russian's proclamation. _'How long has he been watching me to know that?!.... Creeper!' _He cried with anguish.

"Anyways… please come in! Take a seat, I'll put these in water and we can go." Matthew advised, directing his guest to the couch.

As he turned to leave, Ivan's voice stopped him, "Matvey, you look ravishing." He smiled.

A fierce blush overtook the blond's visage, "Thank you." A pause, "You look very handsome as well, Ivan." And with that he strode towards the kitchen, unwilling to face the charming yet intimidating man any longer.

Ivan grinned elatedly.

* * *

"Look, I know for a fact Matt has been fanboying over _Avatar_ for the past year! That has to be what he and that Commie are going to go see!" America shouted.

Arthur made a considering hum, before nodding his head. "Alright, we'll follow them to make sure nothing happens to the poor lad."

"Both of you are much too uptight!" Francis protested, "They look lovely together." Tears came to his eyes, "My _bebe_ is growing up!"

Rather than America or England objecting to his words, Prussia was the dissenting voice this time. "Eh?! No way! Mattie is like one of the only people I can stand for long periods of time; I'm not letting him be thrown to the wolves!"

"What are you even doing here, Gilbert?" Arthur asked exasperatedly.

"'Cause Matt is like on of the awesomest people (besides myself) that I know! I wanna make sure he's okay with that bastard." A grimace, "You forget that jerk owned me for a while… it wasn't fun." He smiled, "Besides, Canada has a place named after me, how can I not wanna defend Matt?!"

"Good, another ally against the Red Scare!" Alfred crowed. "Let's go than!"

"This is going to end sooo badly." France sighed, looking at the trio of overprotective men.

* * *

Ivan held open the doors of the theater for Matt.

"Ivan," Matthew protested, "You really don't need to. I'm not some damsel who needs chivalry."

"Trust me, Matvey, I know that. But I want to, so I shall." Russia stated.

"Alright, of you're sure."

And when Ivan took his hand in his as they waited in line to buy their tickets, Matthew didn't even protest; just returned the hold by cradling his fingers around the large hand around his own.

* * *

Thanks!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

HappeDaez (Thank you for all the reviews, sweetie!)

Inuyoukai-san (I'm glad you think so… and maybe…..XD)

Fabled-Reverie (I'm well versed in reading mishmash, so no worries :D Thanks!)

Artificial Starlight (France is not going to be so accepting for long, he needs to give Ivan his talk, after all XD… and yes, I know! I'm trying to make this chapter more awkward, but I want to jump into an established relationship already, so it's hard *sweat drop* I'm rereading your fic for inspiration!)

Ranchdressing (…How can I explain his pipe?….Well…this is anime, I suppose he can whip it out of nowhere…like he will when he goes to buy popcorn for Mattie…..XD)

ztanita (Thanks! Yeah, they do need lots more love!)

DreamTrader (I'm bad with length! But I'm trying!)

chrono-contract (*blush* Thanks! Yep! They expanded a few years back to a few places in NYC)

fan girl 666 (Glad you think so!)

kittyhumaniod (*joins in on happy dance*)

Reye-chan dA (*huggles* Yeah, it's a bit cliché, with a few twists…)

Muziie (Here ya go~!)

We Have Hearts (Thanks BFF!)

dark-Yuuki-sama (…. Stop reading my mind, for realz! XD)

Kirazu Haruka ( I have a PrussCan fic in the works after I finish this fic, so don't worry, there will be no shooting! I love Canada with nearly everyone lmao!)

Taroschain (Glad you thought so, I chuckled while writing it too! And they'll be crowding around someone all right!..)

Blue-Starlight92 (Aww, shucks! *blushes happily*)

felton0fanatic (Thanks! It's good to hear that, because I'm working on a shonen-ai novel as we speak!)

Neary K(Thank you kindly, darlin'!)

Thanks to everyone who read and faved too! And once again, reviewers can request drabbles, but I have the option of refusing. And I mean requesting after reviewing, not just demanding a pairing! *sweat drop*

HERE WE GO!

_Concession Stand…_

XXX

Matt blushed, furious at Ivan's brutality, _'Why in the hell did I agree to this?'_ He asked himself again for the hundredth time.

XXX

* * *

They had gotten their tickets without any problems, and after deliberating on if their popcorn should have butter or not, they joined the rather short line in front of the concession stand.

"It's a good thing we got here early! This way, we won't miss the previews!" Matthew shifted excitedly.

"_Da_," Ivan agreed, "I also enjoy the commercials the most; I generally decide what I want to watch next time because of them."

Nodding happily, Matthew than frowned, "It's such a disappointment when the trailer is good, but the movie isn't worth seeing though. It's hard enough to find a movie that isn't simply a remake already."

Making a consenting hum, Ivan continued observing the lovely man beside him. As Matthew continued to ramble quietly, Ivan smiled, enjoying the change in the usually reticent and reserved man.

"Ah," Matt stopped himself in mid description of how incredible _Star Trek 2009_ had been. "I'm talking too much! Sorry, I tend to go off on a tangent when dealing with movies and sports." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"нет, continue, I enjoy the sound of your voice," Ivan bluntly stated.

Thankfully, the furiously crimson blond was kept from having to respond as they reached the front of the line.

"Hi, welcome to the RMC, what would you like?" A young brunet asked.

"Hmm, we'd like a large buttered popcorn and soda combo. Two hotdogs. And um, let's see..." Matt trailed off. "Ivan, what would you like for dessert?"

"A Crunch bar." He answered.

"Then a Crunch bar, a Snickers, and Sour Gummy Worms, _s'il vous plaît_." Matthew finished politely.

"Sure, anything for you gorgeous!" The teen spun off to fill their order.

Matt's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and then furrowed in his worry. _'Uh oh…' _He turned towards his date.

Ivan did not look pleased. _At all. _

The teen soon returned, all that Matt had ordered neatly filled two boxes. "That'll be $27.69!" He announced, then slyly smirked, "I know a way for you to burn off that popcorn later, if you're interested…?" He left open, winking at the blond.

"…." Speechless, Matt could only stare at the flagrant and lame pick up line just used on him.

"Please excuse me, I'm afraid не понимаю," The tall man began, "Are you attempting to flirt… with _my_ date?" He inquired, deceptively calm.

The teen froze. "No….?" He asked unsteadily.

"That's a good answer my friend, because of you had been, I would have bashed your head onto the counter until you wouldn't be able to tell up from down." Ivan cheerfully informed.

The teen turned a sickly white, "You know; here's some free movie tickets!" He said quickly handing them a pile of tickets. "They're good for this entire year! Please excuse me, my boss is calling!" He yelped, escaping in a frenzy; terrified at the look in the Russian's eyes.

"So," Ivan turned, "Which theater is the movie in?"

* * *

"C'mon! You old people are so slow!" America sighed exasperated.

"Cheeky brat," England muttered, "We can't go in until the theater's dark anyways!"

Prussia, behind the binoculars he was using to peer at the couple inside the theater, laughed.

"Oh!" France uttered.

"What?" Prussia and England asked worriedly.

"_500 Days of Summer_ is playing!" He announced gleefully.

"You blasted frog!"

* * *

"I still don't understood your anger, Matvey."

"I appreciate your defense of me, truly, but you didn't even allow me to respond! I'm not a girl. I may like you, but if this relationship is going to work, I would appreciate it if you didn't suffer from the misunderstanding that I'm anything but male."

"…. Relationship?" Russia queried devilishly.

"…Let's just get inside," Matt responded, annoyed at his slip. "…This isn't over though!"

"Da, da, whatever my кролик says!" Ivan nodded complacently, with a content smile.

* * *

!Translations!

не понимаю = I don't understand  
s'il vous plait = if you please

кролик = bunny

* * *

Please review~!~ Or Italy doesn't get his pasta!


	5. Chapter 5

zhorla (Thanks! That's a big thing for me-I hate when yaoi involves super girly guys. I mean, they're GUYS XD)

Mayurei 13 (I am immune to fan girl squeals, I have to put up with myself after all :D)

Muziie (Shorter chapters mean faster updates *waggles eyebrows* lol And whaddya mean bunny?)

dark-Yuuki-sama (You've got predicting skillz-like Yuuko! God I love xxxHOLiC! It needs more lurv~!)

Mussorgsky (Thank you for saying so! And also thanks for pointing that out-I've been using an online translator; I'll try to be more careful in the future!)

-YourTruly-Ice (*hits forehead* I know! I just love dialogue, so setting the stage so to speak is a bit of a challenge! I will strive to do better!)

Ranchdressing (The night is still young, so don't give up hope! Ivan is itching to use his little friend XD)

felton0fanatic (Yep! Thanks~)

Seblocry (*grins* I was going for that; I wanted corny but still sucks you in! Looks like I succeeded! *huggles back*)

fan girl 666 (*smile* Thanks!)

Reye-chan dA (*agreeing nod* My OTP's can get away with so much!)

chrono-contract (*grins*)

Celestial-moon-fire (Most def~)

HappeDaez ('cause of you, he gets chicken alfredo! Thank you~! :P)

kittyhumaniod (I read this great fic called like Iggy's Revenge which is EnglandxCanada, and its PURE SMUT…I LOVE it! Rofl Twas an homage)

QueenCelestiaxyv (Thanks for all your reviews, that's awesome of you!)

And thanks to the favers as always! Remember loyal reviewers, drabble requests are being taken! Anything is fair game!

_

* * *

_

_Ch__apter Five _

_I Want to See That~!_

* * *

"Look at 'em, all cozy and shit! That is so not awesome!" Gilbert declared disgustedly from his seat towards the back of the theater.

He and his cohorts had snuck in once the lights had gone down and the previews had begun, so they had settled themselves in the prime position to watch the date going on before them.

Alfred snorted in agreement, raising a piece of popcorn to hit the much hated Ruskie.

"You stupid Yankee, what do you think you're doing? Do you want to get us kicked out and leave poor, Matthew in the hands of that pig?" Arthur demanded in a harsh whisper.

Alfred lowered his head, "…Noooo…"

"Hmph!" And with that, Arthur turned back around.

Desperate to not be berated by England again, America observed his surroundings. The theater was packed, no surprise as everyone had been waiting for this particular movie for a long time. It was dark; the only light provided by the stairs and the screen currently vowing how incredible _Iron Man 2 _would be.

"Heh, all the good movies are American!" Alfred announced proudly, laughing victorously.

Almost as one, the entire row he was sitting at, turned to him with a, "SHHH!"

Ducking his head, Alfred muttered a sheepish, "Sorry."

* * *

"Did I just hear..?" Matthew trailed off suspiciously, head cocked to the side.

"Hm? What is it, _kotik_?" Ivan asked curiously, munching on popcorn.

"For a second, I swore I heard Alfred." Canada paused, distracted from what he was speaking about. "What did you call me?"

"Kitty cat," Ivan answered blithely. "I am trying to find a good term of endearment for you. It will take some time before I find the perfect one."

Matt blushed from Russia's nonchalance, "You're being very familiar aren't you? And why animal ones?"

"Well, I wish for you to become one with me, so modesty is not something to pay much attention to. And I suppose I'm simply 'testing the waters' as they say." Russia chuckled.

"_Mon loup_," Matthew whispered, somewhat delightedly.

A questioning sound.

"No, nothing." Matt hastily assured.

"No, unacceptable. You are a Nation, you will answer me as befitting your stature." Ivan stated.

"It means, my wolf." Matt coughed. "In keeping with the animal theme and all…"

A wicked smirk that was all teeth responded. "Ah, now that is something I enjoyed learning!"

Matthew sank into his seat, _'This shouldn't feel so natural.' _He thought confusedly.

Ivan glanced at his wrought visage. "Matvey, you think of societal norms too much, we are free from those perceptions, we are not human after all."

"… You're right," A blink. "How did you know…?"

"I know you too well, at least in some ways. I look forward to seeing all of your different sides, as we grow closer to together."

"Same here." A glowing sincere smile answered.

Hands came together, ungloved and warmly clasped, almost demonstrating the bond forming between them.

* * *

"Damn that bastard!" America grumbled, munching on his popcorn. "Putting moves on my lil bro!"

Gil, mid agreement, narrowed his crimson eyes. "Where did France go?"

At once, all three spies peered around the theater.

* * *

"Oh Tom, Summer is simply not the girl for you!" France proclaimed, much to the amusement and support of the other theater goers.

'For now, I will enjoy this delightful film," Francis' eyes darkened. "But tomorrow, I will make you confess your intentions towards _mon coeur_, whether you want to or not."

* * *

I think the only thing I didn't translate in this chappie itself was mon coeur which is my heart.

* * *

Please review, or no pocky for Japan!


	6. Chapter 6

chrono-contract (YAY!)

HappeDaez (He's so loveable, right?)

dark-Yuuki-sama (lol, maaayyyybbeee)

Plumville Amy (*huggles* Sounds good! Friends we are! XD)

Reye-chan dA (Thanks as always, hun!)

DreamALltHopeALlt (Length is an issue with me, I know, but I will never abandon a story so there's points in my favor! XD)

felton0fanatic (*accepts and returns hug*)

loving4tomorrow (One day, I'd like to make Ivan a bit more in character, but he is SO fun to write this way! Lol)

Muziie (Same. The longer the book, the better! But I can't write that way for fan fiction. I'm writing an original novel that's going to be somewhat long, but fanfics are kinda spur of the moment for me so not much thought for length. I just put down whatever's in my head as fast as possible.)

realdarkangel (YOU rock my dear!)

Veronique Sarisandeul (I'll make Ivan snap… soon! But it'll be in jealousy. I want to write him more IC in the fic I'm planing after this one!)

Ranchdressing (They want to, but if they plan a direct attack they have to face Righteous Canadian Fury! TM)

XxAlysxX (France is such a smooth talker, that he's able to get away with pretty much everything!)

Sixteen clumsy and shy (Thanks and yep!)

**Thanks again to those who reviewed and those who faved!**

_This chapter is dedicated to my good friends (you know who you are)! As our graduation approaches, I just wanted to tell you all how much I love and appreciate you all. These past four years of high school have been wonderful (not as evil as tv makes it out to be) due to your company and awesome selves. Thanks for sticking by this crazy nutcase!~_

_XOXOX_

_K_

Chapter Six

… Bon Appetit!

Thought Matt had had an overwhelming feeling of paranoia during the start of the film, he had become enraptured along with the rest of the theater, as they became immersed in the beauty of Pandora.

Almost three hours later, Matt left hand in hand with Ivan, oddly content with his movie experience that night.

"It's been a while since I've enjoyed a movie so much!" Matt commented happily.

Ivan made a huff of agreement; watching the movement of their hands swinging up and down. "Would you like to eat somewhere?" He ventured, wanting to prolong their time together.

"Absolutely! Popcorn can only go so far-I'm ravenous!" The blond proclaimed. "Any preferences? Or may I pick?"

"Da, whatever you want."

"Hmmm, let's see…Ah! I know! Marcel's! They have an incredible dinner menu!" The Canadian exclaimed. "We just need to catch a quick cab."

Flicking out his cell phone, Matthew dialed a number, asking for a ride. In a matter of minutes, during which they remained tightly entangled as the weather was becoming cooler, the vehicle rolled up in front of them.

* * *

"Agh! They got away because of you, you stupid frog! You wandered off and made us look for you and waste valuable time!" England ranted in front of the theater.

"Ah, do not worry little England, they will be fine!" Francis laughed charmingly.

America sighed, turning to look at Prussia. The albino's eyes were gleaming in anger.

"It's not over yet!" He muttered to himself, not seeing Alfred's narrowed look directed towards him.

* * *

Making their way up the steps, Ivan gave a curious look at the restaurant.

"It's the only two storey French restaurant in Toronto." Matt explained. "See the steps? Their worn down because of the huge amount of people that come during the season. Being late winter, their shouldn't be many people here."

The blonds' words rang true, as even though the restaurant had a substantial amount of people, they were seated in a matter of minutes.

"_Ah, Matthieu! Comment avez-vous été? Vous avez l'air beau, comme toujours!_" A middle aged woman dressed in a chic black dress appeared.

Matthew stood as well, smiling brightly. _"Louise, Il est bon de vous voir. J'ai été bien. Vous êtes ravissante!"_

They exchanged kisses on the cheek, neither seeing Ivan's petulant expression.

"You charmer!" The woman laughed, looking at Matthew with fond eyes. "Please introduce me to your cute friend! She turned, viewing the tall and attractive man sitting at the table.

"This is Ivan, he is my date tonight." Matt blushed.

Delighted at Matthew's honesty, Ivan graced the woman with a gallant kiss on the hand, quietly introducing himself.

"Ah, he's perfect!" The woman squealed in delight, "You look striking together! But enough of my yapping, I will leave you two alone. Jean will be right out to take your orders! _A plus tard!_" Louise hurried away, a bounce in her steps.

As the couple reseated themselves, they took a look at the menu.

After a few seconds, "_Milenky, _I can not understand this menu." The Russian informed the man sitting across from him.

"Oh! My apologies! Would you like me to translate?" The Canadian asked sheepishly.

"No, you may order whatever you wish for us." The Russian allowed cheerfully.

Soon, a waiter appeared near their table, demurely waiting to be informed of their choice.

"_Oui, nous aimerions un pâté de campagne au Cognac avec un confit d'oignons et d'abricots pour commencer. Un filet de boeuf grillé, sauce Cognac et poivre vert de Madagascar gratin Dauphinois. Et pour moi, le saumon de l'Atlantique rôti avec sa croûte de fenouil et poivre, riz basmati et beurre blanc aux fruits de la passion." _Matthew rattled off elegantly.

"_Oui monsieur, et à boire? _The waiter inquired.

"Hmm," A considering hum came from the blue eyed man. "Ivan, you would like a drink with vodka, yes?"

"Da." The large man agreed. "With something sweet as well."

"In that case, one French Kiss and a Brigitte Bardot. That will be all."

"Excellent, sir, I will be back with your entrée shortly." The waiter collected their menus swiftly and left to put in their orders.

"_Matvey, _you speak French beautifully. I do not understand a word of what you said, but I enjoyed hearing it very much." Ivan purred.

The blond uncharacteristically winked, looking coy as he spoke, "Why don't you talk to me in Russian? I am curious as to how it really sounds."

"Mmm, _dai ruchenku." _He grasped the bespectacled man's hand "_Ti tak velikolepna_. _Ti takAya voskhitItel'naya. Vy menyA panimAyete? Ti ne odnA. Ya zdes`" _Ivan whispered tenderly.

Matthew had tears in his eyes. He had no idea what Ivan had just spoken to him so lovingly, but the tone and the cadence of his words had touched him deep inside.

Suddenly, Matthew knew that Ivan was making him fall in love. And though it was faster than he could imagine, he would have it no other way.

* * *

Translations!

_Ah, Matthew! Comment avez-vous été? Vous avez l'air beau, comme toujours!_

Matt, how have you been? You look handsome, like always!

_Louise, Il est bon de vous voir. J'ai été bien. Vous êtes ravissante!_

Louise, it is good to see you. I am well. You look ravishing!

_A plus tard!_

Later!

_Milenky_

Dearest

_Oui, nous aimerions un pâté de campagne au Cognac avec un confit d'oignons et d'abricots pour commencer. Un filet de boeuf grillé, sauce Cognac et poivre vert de Madagascar gratin Dauphinois. Et pour moi, le saumon de l'Atlantique rôti avec sa croûte de fenouil et poivre, riz basmati et beurre blanc aux fruits de la passion._

Yes, we would like the country style pâté flavoured with Cognac and served with crostini and apricots chutney to start. A grilled Alberta beef tenderloin with a Cognac and Madagascar green peppercorn sauce, gratin Dauphinois. And for me, the seared Atlantic salmon with a crust of fennel and pepper served with basmati rice and a passion fruit beurre-blanc.

_Oui monsieur, et à boire_

Yes sir, and to drink?

Also, those drinks they ordered are made up the following!

A French Kiss is vodka mixed with Grand Marnier and a Brigitte Bardot is vodka with blue curacao. They are martinis that are fairly affordable I guess, I don't drink, but they sounded awesome. *laugh*

_dai ruchenku_

Give me your little hand

_Ti tak velikolepna_. _Ti takAya voskhitItel'naya. Vy menyA panimAyete? Ti ne odnA. Ya zdes._

You are splendid. So very heavenly. Do you understand? You are not alone. I am here.

* * *

That is all!

Please review or America doesn't get his Big Macs or freedom fries!


	7. Chapter 7

Seblocry (YES! You have saved the good ol' US of A! You are indeed a hero…ine! Lol *hands out Alfred's bomber jacket as a prize*….*twiddles thumbs* It's just a replica though….*sad sigh* I wish I had one! Thanks for reviewing XD)

dark-Yuuki-sama (YOU HAVE KEPT AMERICA FED, YOU HAVE MY EVERLASTING GRATITUDE…He was getting kinda grumpy lol and thanks for the excited review-hopefully I live up to your expectations!)

mystic luna mage (Thanks~! And if you loved the restaurant scenes…wait 'till the walk in the park! Mwhahahahahah…..)

realdarkangel (Thank you! That's what I want! A loveable IvanxMatt; sometime soon with another fic I'll actually attempt to keep Ivan IC lol)

Ranchdressing (*nods* He has been eating those McGriddles TM far too much! Lol Aw! Thank you, hun! You always have such nice comments! Noo, we wanna keep Mattie in the dark for a bit more time! XD)

Sixteen clumsy and shy (:D Thanks!)

zero434 (Here you go, you vodka lover you! Lol)

-YourTruly-Ice (I know right? Doesn't what they ate sounds so yummy? I actually looked up some restaurants menus in Canada, and I'll tell you, they have some brilliant cuisine by the looks of it!)

chrono-contract (You know, I've been meaning to ask, is your pename from Chrno Crusade? I loved that show *swoons* lol Thank you!)

fan girl 666 (Thanks~)

ginzoya russian name (Glad to hear it! Thanks~!)

kittyhumaniod (Nah! You kept that from happening!)

shirosaki-hollowking (*dreamy sigh* Don't we all? Lol)

HappeDaez (Thanks! XD And yeah, I always figured Ivan was an affectionate guy; he just needed someone to receive it!)

Ellia-chan (lol Yeah, these two are like in my top 5 OTP's for Hetalia! That show is full of such great pairings! *hands Alfred his fries* XD

LenFanGirlXD (Here is your update! And yes, the big baby has been fed lol)

kind-of-heart (Thank you for your long review! It made me smile! As a matter of fact, I was hoping to make a one shot for the 100th reviewer! So in your next review, please leave me the pairing and a more in depth summary of what you want, k?)

darkduchess1 (Here ya are dear!~)

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or just plain read! ALSO, to be fair, all of you who reviewed last chapter, well, I would like you all to request a drabble. EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER CAN REQUEST A DRABBLE! *laugh* You've all been wonderful, so please ask away! PLEASE PUT THE PAIRING AND PROMPT IN YOUR NEXT REVIEW, AFTER REVIEWING FIRST! XD….. Wow, I will be writing 18 drabbles in 'bout a week XD *cracks knuckles* Here we go!

* * *

Chapter Seven

_"Love? Above all things I believe in love! Love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" _

* * *

Matthew sighed happily, snuggling closer into Ivan's broad jacket covered chest. They had taken a short walk after dinner, circling a lake and quietly talking of nonsensical things to become more familiar with each other, before taking a seat on a bench across from the body of water.

Matt confessed his fear of being forgotten (Everyone seemed to be unable to see him most of the time, though he admitted in recent years it had only happened occasionally), his overwhelming love for his lands and people, (He was fiercely proud and devoted to them) and his obsession with sports and adrenaline seeking (Any sport, any time).

Ivan quietly admitted his guilt over his actions in the past with the Baltics (Matthew knew much was left unsaid, but did not push), his torn feelings for Belarus (He didn't want to hurt her but just was **not **interested in her), and his love for gardening (which was near impossible in Russia's climate).

Matt continued to simply breathe in the older man's scent, smile widening as Ivan wrapped an arm around him.

"Say," Matt breathed softly, loathe to break the comfortable air that had taken hold of them.

"Hm?" Ivan questioned contentedly.

"…Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Ivan turned, moving Matt to face him. "I would love to; I'm happy you took the initiative because I was going to ask you the same when I dropped you off at home."

The blond smiled, "What would you like to do after our meeting tomorrow morning?"

The Summit had convened once again to take on the issue of energy efficiency. Most countries till had not outlined a basic plan for increasing their energy policy, so once again, all members had been made to meet up once more in an attempt to remedy that.

Ivan hummed softy, pressing a kiss into Matt's hair. "Let's have breakfast beforehand, and afterwards…" He paused, "Ice skating?" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh yes! That sounds perfect- I know just the place that sells the best hot chocolate right across from the rink!"

The tall, intimidating man laughed childishly, "Than I will pick you up in the morning at eight, Дорогая моя. Let's get you home."

Matthew sighed tiredly, "Alright, if you insist."

Ivan grinned wickedly, "If you spent the night with me, you wouldn't be moving anytime soon."

Matt blushed before the sentence was even finished, "Ivan! Must you tease me so?"

"When I'm rewarded with such lovely faces, I can't resist."

Matt snickered, "You sounded like Francis."

Ivan blanched, "Please don't even think of us in the same thought!"

"Yes, yes, whatever _mon grand_."

The trip home was relatively quick, and the couple quickly found themselves in front of Matthew's four story brick home near the outskirts of Toronto.

Matthew spoke nervously, "Well, thank you for a lovely evening." He fidgeted. He turned, unlocking his front door when he was slammed against the door.

"Iva-!" But he was cut off by a sudden pressure on his lips.

Matt was drowning: sinking into a sea of pure pleasure. Ivan's strong large hands encircled his waist, pulling him closer than Matthew had ever though possible. His lips were tingling from the soft, playful bites they were subjected to. He let out a small whimper when Ivan moved, hands shooting forward to tangle in his coat.

Ivan chuckled huskily, moving towards the younger man's neck; licking, sucking, and gently gnawing on the pale creamy skin before him.

He breathed deeply, attempting to control his desires after Matthew let out a particularly sumptuous moan of his name.

"I will see you tomorrow, _Matvey_." The Russian choked out, before wrenching himself away from the blond and stalking off into the cool night air.

Matt shuddered, hand reaching up to touch his kiss swollen lips. 'Well….that was…' In the midst of his thought, a smirk came to his face, 'Enjoyable.'

* * *

Alfred sighed heavily, absentmindedly munching on his chicken nuggets. _'Why do I have the feeling Prussia is going to be just as much as a problem as that goddamn Commie?' _He thought frustrated. Prussia had left after losing sight of Matt; admitting he had ditched his brother and needed to head back.

The glasses wearing blond suddenly snorted, "Please don't tell me you're eating a _salad_!"

Arthur sniffed, "Well, it is the only healthy menu option here."

"Sacrilege! How can you possibly forsake a Big Mac for a… salad!" Alfred asked horrified.

As they descended into their usual squabble, Francis continued to delicately eat his fish filet, contemplating how he would corner Russia tomorrow with a cruel and unnoticed smirk.

* * *

The albino looked at the phone number scrawled on the piece of paper before him wickedly, punching it into his cell phone.

"Hello! Yes, you don't really know me; we've only met briefly, but I have some news about Russia that might pique your interest."

* * *

Oh no! Who ever is Prussia talking to?

Shishishishi~

POINTS to whoever knows where that laugh is from! XD

BTW, what Ivan said means, my dearest. And Matt basically called him big guy! :D

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, or Arthur doesn't get his, er, …um….scones? *laugh*


	8. Chapter 8

NOTICE ON DRABBLES AT BOTTOM OF REVIEW REPLIES!~~~!

chrono-contract (AHHA! I knew it!~ lol I loved Chrno Crusade very much, I remember watching it dubbed when I had Starz and then watching it subbed online. I haven't had time to read the manga but the anime was so heart wrenching and made me cry. The only other anime that's ever done that for me so far, so much is Elfen Lied I think. XD AND THANKS, HUN!)

Roxasheart654 (Suspense is over! XD And yeah, I didn't try particularly hard to make it all that hard to guess; it's really only a few people that could be on the other end of that line lol)

dark-Yuuki-sama (…You guessed all the people I was considering when I wrote that chapter! Lol But yes, for the sake of drama and sadistic tendencies, I chose *drum roll* BELARUS! MWHHWHAHAHAH *wheezecoughwhezee*)

Seblocry (Forget Spiderman, Iron Man and everyone else; I now know who to call for help and it is: SUPER SEB! Lol And THANK YOU for requesting Franada! I saw an AMV the other day for them and am so psyched on them right now! XD)

kind-of-heart (AWESOME, thank you for all the info-yours is the first on the list! And Belarus is just a cliché opposite deus ex machina really. *rubs head* I kinda need her to push things along a wee bit.)

mystic luna mage (No my dear, YOU are awesome XD Tea lover huh? Lol I can't stand the stuff myself. Coffee practically runs through my veins! XD Yay! I'm happy you commented on Alfred's reaction! No one else did~ *pouts* I thought it was funny *mumbles* XD)

Marie (Too late! Lol)

loving4tomorrow (NO! Use sarcasm and asterisks as you will, I shamelessly use them CONSTANTLY. They are fun tools! XD Also, their will be a more detailed make out this chappie, and I LOVE you for your title for Belarus- it remind me of HP and all that BS with He Who Must Not Be Named. LORD, I loved that series, BUT SO MANY PLOT HOLES!)

darkduchess1 (*blush* Thank you dear, I will!)

Zhorla (Who knows? Lol)

zero434 (I kinda like scones with my coffee XD And THANKS! :D)

Ranchdressing (*eyes gleam wickedly* Oh, your drabble request has given me ideas… mwhahhahaahahah…)

Dead-Knight-of-Darkness (YES! Lol Thanks!~ I tried to go slow last chappie but this one simply needs more wuvin for Ivan-chan XD)

kittyhumaniod (AT SOME POINT during this fic he will become as awesome as he usually is, I promise :D)

fan girl 666 (lol you're one of the only ones who guessed right! XD I love that show, hence my profile icon XD)

Inuyoukai-san (Ivan will make it up to Matt, I SWEAR LOL)

Reye-chan dA (You can still request, because I have a soft spot for you, Reye-chan! You've been there since the beginning! J Lol Just lemme know in your review for this chappie~)

Kyo-Tatsu (Glad to hear it! XD Someone who knows KHR! YAY! Lol Awesome job, Bel-chan is TOTAL WIN-lol)

kwaiiChan-chan (I swear I will see this fic through to the end!)

HappeDaez (^_^, yes, it does make for a lovely and epic scene, don't it? XD)

Jo31891 (Thanks for the lovely words, hun! I really appreciate it! And I try! Also, the laugh is Bel from KHR! A really great shonen anime; like One Piece is lol XD)

Sixteen clumsy and shy (Sure!)

PinkPanther123 (Glad to hear about the love lmao!)

* * *

I PROMISE THAT I **WILL **COMPLETE EVERYONES REQUESTS, BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY GETTING READY FOR COLLEGE THAT I FEEL YOU WOULD ALL PREFER UPDATES FOR THIS STORY RATHER THAN YOUR DRABBLES RIGHT AWAY. SO, ACCORDING TO MY SCHEDULE, ALL ONESHOTS SHALL BE MADE AND ADDED TO THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD DRABBLE COLLECTION I HAVE ON MY PROFILE BY THE END OF AUGUST!

* * *

**ALSO- THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! **I can't believe the amount of reviews for my first story lol!

ENJOY~~~~

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_Canadian Please!_

(God, that's an awesome song XD Check it out on youtube everyone!)

* * *

Matt awoke with a yawn - arms cracking in a wince inducing stretch. "Good morning, Kumagi!" He stumbled out of bed, drawing open the curtains of his large windows.

"Ngh," Mumbled the sleepy bear from his place at the foot of Canada's bed. He uncurled himself as his master's warmth was already leaving the quilts on his bed. "Going to go get raped by the Sunflower Freak again today?"

"KUMASKI! How could you say something like that?" Canada screeched with a red hot blush.

The bear simply gave him a blank stare, than muttered, "Just be careful."

"… Kumatama, are you….worried about me?" The blond grinned happily.

"If you die, who'll make me pancakes?" The bear gruffly averted.

"Awww! I love you too, Kumafu!" The glasses wearing man grinned, cuddling his bear closer.

After the cute Kodak moment, Canada released his oldest friend and went into his bathroom to get ready for the day.

As the blond bathed, Kumajirou continued lazing around, looking at his owner's room. It was somewhat antique like; though Canada was very modern, he preferred his décor to be old fashioned. Gleaming hard word floors stretched across his home in every room but the bathrooms.

His bedroom had a large king sized bed, wirh an oriental looking rug that lay beneath. The furniture was all dark and somewhat weathered. The walls and curtains were a deep forest green with crown molding and landscape paintings hung on the walls. It was one of many rooms in Canada's home but he had chosen this particular one as his because of the view of his large backyard from it.

Though it was the start of winter, the trees were still tenaciously attempting to keep its' leaves. Matt enjoyed summer but he loved the way his trees and really his entire country, looked in winter.

Humming absentmindedly, he drained his tub of bath water and dried off. Slipping into a pair of red green cargo pants and a black turtleneck, Matthew toweled off his hair and quickly combed it.

After brushing his teeth, he returned to his room and made his bed, noticing that the polar bear was no longer there. After giving his room a cursory glance and deeming it satisfactory, he went downstairs.

Opening his front door, he bent down and grabbed the newspaper resting on his welcome mat.

"There he is! солнышко! How are you this fine day!"

Matthew squealed in shock, falling backwards but grabbed around his waist before gravity could punish him for his clumsiness.

Looking up Canada gasped, "Ivan! Don't scare me like that!"

Merry amethyst eyes sparkled at him. Today the statuesque man was wearing a pair of dark brown slacks, a white sweater and a long black coat.

'_He looks good in everything!' _Matt sighed.

"извините, I was so excited I could not contain my joy, forgive me."

The blond pouted but answered, "Tell me what you called me and I'll consider it."

"My sun! You are as bright as sunflowers after all!"

A small and sweet smile answered him, "Alright. Come in, I just need to grab my wallet."

Ivan followed his soon to be lover (a smirk stretched across his features, which disappeared when he laid eyes on the bear blocking his path) into his home.

"Just a minute, I know I left it here somewhere." The younger Nation called with a laugh as he continued walking, not noticing the showdown going on behind him.

* * *

"I have only one thing to say," The bear began, "You mess with him, and I will claw your face off."

"_Da_," The large man smiled, "It is good to see my love has such a fear inspiring protector. However, I have no intentions on hurting little _Matvey_."

A snort, "Whatever."

"But, why don't we join forces against America and his team?"

An inquiring look.

"He and his pathetic friends are attempting to usurp our relationship." Ivan answered with a dark look on his face.

"…I do hate that fucking moron… Deal."

"Lovely!" Ivan cheered.

* * *

"You know, I can't find it anywhere!" Matthew exclaimed, reentering the living room.

A soft growl made him turn- Kumajirou let a small black wallet fall from his jaws.

"Thank you Kumawo!" Canada grinned, rubbing his friend behind the ears, never seeing the triumphant look on his bear's face towards Russia.

"Neh, _Matvey_, we should go or we won't have time for breakfast." Russia informed in a sing songy voice.

"Ah! You're right!" Pocketing his wallet, keys, and phone, Matt grabbed Ivan's hand and headed for the door. "Bye Kumaru! Call if you need me!"

Ivan smirked and made no objections to being led by his hand. "Hey, _Matvey_?" He asked, as they headed for Canada's car in the driveway.

"Hm?" Matt answered as he was about to buckle his seat belt.

"You look so delicious today." And with that blunt compliment, Ivan grasped Matt and pulled him into his lap.

"Ngh, Iv-!" Canada mewled at the minty taste of his lover's tongue.

Russia groaned, cinnamon assaulting his senses as he explored Matt's mouth. His arms roped around Matthew's ass and hips, massaging and teasing the blond.

Canada, with a sudden and uncharacteristic confidence, let his hands dance across Ivan's chest. He leaned forward and nibbled at the proud and graceful neck before him.

A hiss was his reward. "Ah! черт возьми!"

Russia narrowed his eyes at Matthew's giggle. "No, no my dear. Laughter should not be taking place right now. You should be breathless!"

Ivan's hands unbuttoned Matt's pants. He reached in and grasped him, ignoring his lover's protests.

'_Well, two can play this game!'_ Matt decided internally.

And as he moaned and sighed his enjoyment at the movement of his lover's hands, he too, reached into Ivan's pants.

'…_He's….not…..wearing underwear….' _

Matt looked up into his lover's face and froze at the hungry look directed at him. He felt himself growing even more aroused at the hint of danger buried deep within the purple orbs.

"Well, Ivan," He purred, "Looks like you were hoping for this, hmm?"

A light flush overtook Russia's face, his breaths becoming shallower.

"Well, let me oblige you." And Matt's hands began to follow the rhythm of Russia's movements.

They worked together to reach their goal, unheeding of their location. The windows of the car became steamy and full of groans, moans, and begging...

* * *

Yeaaaah, going to end it here, 'cause I am evil! I contemplated it being their first time, but well, a car isn't that romantic and Mattie's not an easy prize! Mwahahahahah! Enjoy the HJ Vanya!

* * *

Does anyone want me to have Matt call Ivan something in particular or vice versa? I need pet name ideas! :)

* * *

Извините Sorry

черт возьми Damn it

* * *

Review please, or no chocolate covered croissants for France!


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all of you that reviewed; I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm now a full time student and I work to get myself through state college, so updates will be shaky. Thank you for the kind words- I truly appreciate them._

_Your drabbles will most likely be written during winter break when I have a chance to catch my breath. College full time, working full time, and trying to attend anime club meetings is making me so run down, but I love life and I'm taking full advantage of everything that comes my way- but FFN is not forgotten; please believe me!_

_Much love,_

_Roxas_

_

* * *

_Chapter Nine

Sweet Maple!

* * *

A flush persisted on Matt's face as they drove steadily to their destination. _'I can't believe I did that!'_ He frowned. '_I hope he doesn't think ill of me after this. I'm not easy just-'_ He chanced a quick glance to his left and released a surprised gasp as he saw Ivan was intently observing him.

"Ivan! You startled me, is anything wrong?" Matt questioned anxiously.

"Niet, _Успокойся, всё хорошо_ (Everything is ok). I am glad to see this passionate side of you, it makes me hunger for you even more." A lewd grin, "I suppose growing up with that bumbling fool France had its' uses."

Matthew flushed even further. "Must you tease me so?"

"Only because it brings out such lovely faces from you." Ivan promptly answered.

A delicate snort was his only reply.

"Neh, _mon alain_ (my handsome one), I imagine you can skate very well, _non_?" An innocent grin queried.

Ivan immediately narrowed his eyes, "_Da_, you know as well as I that Russia is more often than not victorious when dealing with winter sports." An arrogant smirk. "Why?" He asked.

"Would you care to make a … wager?" Matthew leaned into Ivan's immediate personal space. "I would love to have you have to answer to me for once."

"Well, I've had much success regarding bets when made with you," Ivan began chuckling, disregarding Matthew's glower. "So yes, why not I suppose? What are the terms?"

Matthew dismissively brushed off Ivan's question with a wave of his hand. "That remains to be seen- I'll let you know once we get to the rink. Would you like to have breakfast beforehand?" Matt asked, gazing outside at his country's beautiful scenery.

A considering hum, "I'd like to eat first and then take a look at a certain bookstore you have here in Toronto." An uncertain pause. "Unless you have any objections?"

A fervent head shake, "_Absolutment non_! It sounds _tres bien_, Ivan! I would love to wander a bit before we ice-skate; perhaps we can even leave it for another time. The Summit will last for several weeks after all!"

A bright smile was the tall man's response.

* * *

As a tranquil silence filled the car, Matthew's phone rang. "Matthew here, how can I help you?" A grimace. "Are you serious?"

Ivan's head immediately turned towards the blond. He frowned, not liking the amount of anger growing on what he considered his.

A furious bellow, "Well you can tell them we won't stand for this! I hold the best snipe record in the world for a reason!" A dark glower was encompassing the beautiful man's face. "What they are demanding is totally unreasonable- we have the power to make their lives hell if we chose to do so, so warn them that they better watch themselves!"

* * *

Um, this kinda wrote itself on a slow day at work this week. I have NO idea for the bet and equally so regarding Matt's anger. *shrugs* Matt just wanted to get angry so I indulged him, hehe.

Please let me know if you have any ideas as to what the bet may be. I think ice skating would be kinda awesome, but I'm open to suggestions.

Review or Germany won't get any wurst!


	10. Chapter 10

My immense thanks to the following people!

zero434 (Yeah, all the work is worth it though- I have a 4.0 GPA right now! XD)

darkduchess1 (Thank you kindly my dear! 3)

Niwasae (Agreed~)

XxAlysxX (Sankyuu- when I read that in an article I found it really cool- glad to see agreement ^^)

fan girl 666 (Thanks!)

AlucardBelle (*blushes* Thankyouforyourkindwords!)

mystic luna mage (Update here and *whistles* Maybe Alfred is involved… maybe he isn't…. dun dun dun!)

suyuchikun (Thank you so much hun!)

Inuyoukai-san (*fervent nodding*)

Komixa (Thank you and I guess you meant update, not review? XD)

Chocola Emo Shizzle (First, yes, wurst, dear God. Second, I'm typing this while eating pancakes~! Third, *blush* I know, but I wanna write some smut~!~ XDXDXD I'm slowing it down a tad, no worries)

Russia's vodka (*stops slap* I am indeed busy, but I will finish this fic no matter what! ^^ Thank you for the lovely words. AND YOU QUOTED ME IN YOUR PROFILE? *dies of flattery*)

Cifer10 (Thank you for the kind review! Happy to hear that you're a fan of RussiaxCanada, and coming to the good ol' US of A huh? You MUST visit NY- take in the sights and there's some amazing anime geared stores there- I live nearby so I would know!~ A Lolita dress? Where are you going to go for that? I kinda want one! *curious* :D Also, if looking for cheap anime- try FYE- they're really good!)

* * *

I humbly apologize for the delay. No excuses will be made because honestly, life has been HECTIC. *cough offers up 4.0 GPA as a good reason for lack of updates cough*

Enjoy to the readers who're still here ^^ *sweatdrop*

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

_A Frightening Personality is Revealed~!~ kolkolkolkolkol_

Matthew scowled blindly- not even fully absorbing the passing scenery. _'It's the Nixon Scare of '71 all over again. This'll have serious repercussions on my people.'_ The lithe man seethed.

"Matvey," Russia cautiously ventured. "What exactly happened?"

A blustery sigh was his first answer followed by a grudging snarl, "ALFRED."

"What has that fool done this time?"

"He," Canada agitatedly began. "Had the nerve to encourage his leader that continuing a relationship with me as long as I continued showing signs of socialist like tendencies was unwise. He wants to subtly," Here there was an inelegant snort. "Show me the errors of my ways- primarily be placing an embargo on a few supplies that we usually obtain from America." There was an unexpected gleam of anticipation in the man's eyes. "Let him try and antagonize his neighbor to the North- he barely realizes the political repercussions this'll have for him- He will regret this." Matthew finished with a hiss.

Ivan shivered with excitement at the unholy glee that was present in those indigo colored eyes. _'Ah, he is absolutely breathtaking like this!'_ It took everything he had to not glomp the attractive man beside him.

Ivan cleared his throat, catching Canada's attention from his quiet griping about how if America ever had a drought that he would not chip in with supplies. "Ah? Sorry Ivan! There's nothing for you to worry about, forgive me for boring you!" A sparkly smile.

Ivan sweatdropped at the blatant one eighty but disregarded it; it wasn't like he wasn't worse when it came to mood swings. "Yes, well, I suppose a quick change in schedule is appropriate? Breakfast and then the meeting? The ice skating may be best afterwards as a sort of reward for surviving the sheer chaos that'll occur today at the embassy."

After Matthew's assent, they continued on to their destination with the radio playing softly in the background. Words weren't spoken but the atmosphere wasn't at all awkward.

* * *

"Neh, Germany, Germany! Tell Big Brother France to stop giving me those looks!" A tearful Italy cried. "I refuse to give him anymore of my artwork!~"

"You bloody bastards never seem to realize that England has the best plan for leading us out of this economic recession!" A bushy browed blond growled.

"Excuse me, our awesome Tea Party- btw, I still have to laugh like crazy at what we did to your nasty tea Iggy- has come up with some awesome new plans for bringing our deficit down!" America bragged.

"Don't use text speech when speaking you uncultured brat!"

"Ah, unresolved sexual tension." France sighed with a rose in hand; going completely unnoticed.

"I would appreciate if we could all just settle down and focus on the environment as well?" Japan timidly put forth.

A loud SLAM rang throughout the room. "Italy, sit down! France, stop being a pervert! England, America, please settle down." Germany barked agitatedly.

All the countries hastened to do what the tall man had ordered- highly aware of his considerable amount of power, which was rare considering the current state of the world. He was even being approached by other eastern European countries to float the euro to better benefit them, but as of now his fierce female leader was still tightlipped about what her decision would be.

"Ah, sorry we're late- there's a bit of a fight going on downtown because of the obviously bought referee~! Traffic was murder." Matt cheerfully apologized. "What have we missed?"

Silence greeted him. Surprisingly, not because he was calmly holding Russia's hand; though that was part of it. No, they were attracting most of the others' attention due to the gory hockey stick hoisted across Matt's shoulder, the blood spattered pipe Ivan was dragging along the ground, and the bruises that decorated their faces.

"_Da_, we had to jump in and help the obviously correct group." Ivan smiled. Canada nodded, absentmindedly patting Ivan's coat to remove dust.

And pandemonium once again reigned.

* * *

I should be doing my Comparative Politics paper right now...^^

So, if anyone still cares about this fic, expect more updates when summer finally gets here and please, please review or no borscht for Ivan-chan!...

O.O PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT MEEEEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so very much to everyone who reviewed- I really appreciate it! I want to ask for forgiveness and tell you that the wait has honestly been because of the fact I now commute to university, my work hours have increased, I'm talking 18 credits this semester, and I am SO TIRED. I haven't much had the willpower to think of this fic, rather I got totally consumed on the following anime: Tiger and Bunny, No. 6, Ao no Exorcist, Natsume Yujincho. The following shows: Supernatural, Misfits, Young Justice, Sherlock. And above all else….

Tumblr.

That's right, blame Tumblr. Btw, if you wanna **follow me,** the link's in my profile. Fair warning, SO ADDICTIVE AND BEAUTIFUL AND ASDFGHJKL. I actually think if anyone wants to prompt me for a drabble on there, I will fill it! I believe there a few prompts that were submitted to me that I did not do. Please resubmit them and I'll fill them during Winter Break!

Ahem, without further whining and blaming, here's chapter eleven.

NOTE: The G8 is made up of Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, UK, USA. The first chapter I believed I mentioned a few other countries- excuse my lack of attention ;^^

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Bonding over Blood

"BRO! What did that bastard make you do with him? Did he kill any of your citizens? Oh my Stars and Stripes," Alfred muttered already chewing his fingernails out of sheer agitation. "The Boss will have my head for this, it took everything I had to convince him to implement an embargo and now he'll say we've only alienated our Northern ally even moreeeeee!" America finished whiningly.

The others were right behind him- already moving forward to insist on answers and question the youngest Country in the room's sanity. Speaking up to be heard over everyone's questions, the Blond continued to pat Russia's coat down, "I was no more bloodthirsty than usual when it comes to hockey, Al" A wicked grin. "Unless you've forgotten the last time we really faced each other?"

Russia snickered, gently taking Canada's hands from his coat and holding them in his own large glove covered ones.

His older brother blanched, "Ah no, no I haven't…though I wish I had…."

"What was that brother mine?"

"NOTHING, I'm just craving a McFlurry, that's all. Hahaha." America quickly answered, moving away swiftly.

The rest of the Countries looked on at a loss for words. The only truly vocal person was being silenced. France had a firm grip over England's mouth whispering viciously, "He gets that violence from you- just look at your soccer league and the violence it brings, do no berate it him when it reveals you to be naught but a hypocrite _mon cher_."

Arthur flushed violently but nodded jerkily.

"Mr. Germany?" Matthew began. "You're ready to begin the meeting, _non_?"

"Yes," Ludwig stated gruffly, snapping to attention. "Everyone please sit. Let us see if we can accomplish something for once." He turned swiftly, "No Italy, you do not have permission to leave to make pasta!"

Italy froze from where he had been stealthily making his way to the door, "Ah~ Germany. Whyyy not?" He pouted.

"Because you need to do your job!" Germany roared, slamming both hands on the table.

"_Si, si_." Italy sighed, turning back to the long conference style table.

The room was a gorgeous old fashioned meeting room. Walls were covered in old wallpaper and paintings from memorable moments of Canadian history. The carpets were large and ornate, red and bursting with intricate gold patterns. A bookcase was filled with books that were both antique and recent and an entire wall was dedicated to the Canadian motto in both English and then French in sloping script, "A mare usque ad mare/ D'un ocean à l'autre."

The Countries all settled into their seats, making themselves comfortable for the surely long and painful meeting. America sat between France and England on one side of the table with Italy and Japan on the opposite. After a considering hum Russia and Canada walked hand in hand to the very end of the table, directly across from Germany on the opposite side at the head of the table.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let's begin with the immense strides Japan has made regarding energy efficiency…."

* * *

The Countries all left tiredly, too worn out from the amount of work Germany had insisted on everyone completing before allowing them to go home. Germany was consoling a crying Italy that he was not in fact, responsible for his bad economy and that his citizens would not be forced to go without pasta, while Japan hung back taking pictures of what he dubbed Italy's 'moe' face.

Russia turned to Matthew with the look of a petulant child, "Matveyyyy, that took too long and it is far too late to do anything else now."

Matthew yawned, tears coming to his eyes from his exhaustion. "You're right, it did hamper our scheduled plans." A pause. "Would you like to come over and watch a movie? I can whip something up for us to eat too if you'd like."

Ivan suddenly straightened from his hunched over slump. "Da! I would love too."

"Great~!" Matthew beamed.

Both countries suddenly blushed- looking at anything other then each other after their embarrassing show of emotions.

* * *

"_Non_ America! You will not go show Russia the 'old one-two' as you say!" France protested, holding tightly to America's waist to keep him from storming after the two countries that were leaving hand in hand.

"Why not! I'm gonna waterboard that bastard Russki!" Alfred yelled, attempting to squirm out of Francis' hold.

Suddenly taking action, England proceeded to flick Alfred's nose.

"OWWWW. What was that for you mean old man?" America griped.

"An attempt to correct you astounding lack of maturity, you annoying little git." England harrumphed.

"Whaaaat? I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on no one's side except dear Matthew's." Arthur retorted.

"This is all because Frenchie here said he wouldn't put out until you got on his side, wasn't it!"

A furious blush streaked through both Francis and Arthur's cheeks.

"You blasted Yankee! You wanted a fight, well you're getting one!"

"Ha! Just try to catch me grandpa!"

France sighed. '_Will they never grow up?'_

* * *

The Canadian motto is "From sea to sea" and was derived from a chapter in Psalms from the Bible, I can't recall which chapter though. :]

Please review or no pancakes for Canada!... *frightened eyes* RUSSIA! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOUR BOYFRIEND CRY. NOOOO. *hides*


End file.
